The invention relates to an integrated circuit including, inter alia, an assembly with a phase-control loop comprising an oscillator with an output for supplying a signal whose frequency is controllable by means of a voltage applied to a control input, a divider having an input connected to the output of the oscillator and an output for supplying a signal whose frequency is divided with respect to that of a signal applied to its input, and a phase comparator having two inputs, one of which is intended to receive a reference signal and the other is connected to the output of the divider, and an output connected to the control input of the oscillator.
The invention is applicable when two signals having a multiple frequency with respect to each other are required, whose transitions are perfectly in phase. It is, inter alia, applicable to an interface circuit for liquid crystal screens for generating the pixel frequency from the line clock signal.
A circuit which generates two signals whose transitions are in phase is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,297. In the circuit as described in this document, an oscillator is followed by a delay line with taps, one of which is chosen by a selection circuit as a function of a phase comparison between a reference and the output signal.